visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
ART-SCHOOL
center|650x650px Biografía ART-SCHOOL es una banda japonesa de rock alternativo, formada en 2000 en Osaka Japón. Historia La banda fue formada por el vocalista Riki Kinoshita que en ese momento intentaba seguir una carrera en solitario. Tuvo la ayuda de los músicos de apoyo Yuichi Sakurai (baterista) y Hidekazu Hinata (bajista). Con su ayuda, Riki pudo producir su primer álbum TEENAGE LAST. Después de eso, le pidió a Sakurai y Hinata que se unieran a su banda que estaba formando. Más tarde, después de que Sakurai y Hinata se unieran al grupo, el guitarrista Jun Oyama fue reclutado para unirse al grupo ahora conocido como ART-SCHOOL. Finalmente en marzo de 2000 ART-SCHOOL se formó con Riki en la voz, Jun en la guitarra, Sakurai en la batería y Hinata en el bajo. La primera presentación de ART-SCHOOL se realizó en Tokio, donde se hicieron populares, lanzaron su primer álbum titulado SONIC DEAD KIDS bajo el sello independiente de 123RECORDS. En 2001, ART-SCHOOl lanzó su primer mini álbum titulado MEAN STREET. Después ART-SCHOOL lanzó su primer sencillo MISS WORLD. La popularidad de ART-SCHOOL aumentó aún más, lo que llamó la atención de Toshiba EMI. ART-SCHOOl, más tarde lanzó su single DIVA bajo Toshiba EMI. 2003 fue un año crucial para ART-SCHOOL, el guitarrista Jun Oyama y el bajista Hidekazu Hinata dejaron ART-SCHOOl. Hinata se fue para perseguir otros proyectos, y Jun se fue debido a la fatiga. Hinata se unió a la banda STRAIGHTENER y ZAZEN BOYS poco después de su partida. Después de esto, las únicas dos personas en el grupo fueron Riki y Sakurai, quienes comenzaron a buscar un nuevo bajista y guitarrista. Después de meses de búsqueda, Riki y Sakurai finalmente encontraron dos reemplazos para su banda. En marzo de 2004, los dos reclutaron al guitarrista Masafumi Todaka y al bajista Takeshi Uno. Un año después, en 2005, ART-SCHOOL cambió sus discográficas a Pony Canyon y lanzaron Ato 10 byo de. Viajaron a Glasgow, Escocia, para grabar el álbum "PARADISE LOST" con Tony Doogan, Aco y Mogwai. "sleep flowers (Disk 2)" es una grabación de su estancia allí. En 2006, ART-SCHOOL lanzó su primer hit Freesia bajo Pony Canyon. El exitoso single Freesia hizo que ART-SCHOOl sea aún más popular en Japón. A lo largo de los años, ART-SCHOOL ha sido invitado a actuar en muchos festivales de música y eventos musicales importantes, incluido el Festival Rock in Japan y el Festival Countdown Japan. También han aparecido en la portada de la revista FACE, y aparecieron en SSTV muchas veces. Integrantes *Riki Kinoshita (木下 理樹) － voz, guitarra *Masafumi Todaka (戸高 賢史) － guitarra (2004-presente) Miembros de soporte *Kentaro Nakao (中尾憲太郎) - bajo (soporte) *Isamu Fujita (藤田勇) - batería (soporte) *Yuichi Sakurai (櫻井 雄一) － batería Ex-miembros *Jun Oyama (日大山純) - guitarra (2000-2004) *Hidekazu Hinata (日向秀和) - bajo (2000-2004) *Takeshi Uno (宇野 剛史) － bajo (2004-presente) *Hiroyuki Suzuki (鈴木浩之) - batería Discografía Álbums ART-SCHOOL_-_REQUIEM_FOR_INNOCENCE.jpg|REQUIEM FOR INNOCENCE 27.11.2002 ART-SCHOOL_-_LOVE_HATE.jpg|LOVE/HATE 12.11.2003 ART-SCHOOL_-_Paradise_Lost.jpg|PARADISE LOST 19.10.2005 ART-SCHOOL_-_FLORA.jpg|Flora 28.02.2007 ART-SCHOOL_-_14SOULS.jpg|14SOULS 05.08.2009 ART-SCHOOL_-_BABY_ACID_BABY.jpg|BABY ACID BABY 01.08.2012 ART-SCHOOL_-_YOU.jpg|YOU 09.04.2014 ART-SCHOOL_-_Hello_darkness,_my_dear_friend.jpg|Hello darkness, my dear friend 18.05.2016 ART-SCHOOL_-_In_Colors.jpg|In Colors 07.03.2018 Best-albums ART-SCHOOL_-_Missing.jpg|Missing 06.09.2006 ART-SCHOOL_-_Ghosts_&_Angels.jpg|Ghosts & Angels 15.10.2008 ART-SCHOOL_-_B_SIDES_BEST_『Cemetery_Gates』.jpg|B SIDES BEST 『Cemetery Gates』 25.01.2017 Live Albums ART-SCHOOL_-_BOYS_DON'T_CRY.jpg|BOYS DON'T CRY 17.03.2004 Mini-albums ART-SCHOOL_-_SONIC_DEAD_KIDS.jpg|SONIC DEAD KIDS 08.09.2000 ART-SCHOOL_-_MEAN_STREET.jpg|MEAN STREET 06.04.2001 ART-SCHOOL_-_Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte.e.p 05.04.2002 ART-SCHOOL_-_Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet 04.08.2004 ART-SCHOOL_-_LOST_IN_THE_AIR.jpg|LOST IN THE AIR 09.02.2005 ART-SCHOOL_-_Ato_10_byo_de.jpg|Ato 10 byo de 22.06.2005 ART-SCHOOL_-_Hidarikiki_no_Kiki.jpg|Hidarikiki no Kiki 29.09.2007 ART-SCHOOL_-_ILLMATIC_BABY.jpg|ILLMATIC BABY 15.10.2008 ART-SCHOOL_-_Anesthesia.jpg|Anesthesia 07.07.2010 ART-SCHOOL_-_The_Alchemist.jpg|The Alchemist 13.03.2013 Singles ART-SCHOOL_-_MISS_WORLD.jpg|MISS WORLD 07.09.2001 ART-SCHOOL_-_DIVA.jpg|DIVA 30.10.2002 ART-SCHOOL_-_EVIL.jpg|EVIL 11.04.2003 ART-SCHOOL_-_Swan_Song.jpg|SWAN SONG 30.07.2003 ART-SCHOOL_-_UNDER_MY_SKIN.jpg|UNDER MY SKIN 29.09.2003 ART-SCHOOL_-_Freesia.jpg|Freesia 19.04.2006 ART-SCHOOL_-_Teyupero_Honey.jpg|Tupelo Honey 20.12.2006 Singles digitales ART-SCHOOL_-_Kakumeigo_wa_Yume_o_Miru.jpg|Kakumeigo wa Yume o Miru 12.03.2014 ART-SCHOOL_-_Skirt_no_Iro_wa_Ao.jpg|Skirt no Iro wa Ao 26.07.2017 Singles promocionales ART-SCHOOL_-_ART-SCHOOL.jpg|ART-SCHOOL 23.02.2001 ART-SCHOOL_-_LIVE_2002.07.14_Yoyogi_Yagai_on_Gakudo.jpg|LIVE 2002.07.14 Yoyogi Yagai on Gakudo 14.07.2002 DVD ART-SCHOOL - sleep flowers.jpg|sleep flowers 21.12.2005 ART-SCHOOL - Tour'07“Flora”Live&Document.jpg|Tour'07“Flora”Live&Document 19.09.2007 ART-SCHOOL - ART-SCHOOL LIVE at STUDIO COAST.jpg|ART-SCHOOL LIVE at STUDIO COAST 07.03.2012 ART-SCHOOL_-_ART-SCHOOL_LIVE_~2015.02.13_at_STUDIO_COAST~.jpg|ART-SCHOOL LIVE ~2015.02.13 at STUDIO COAST~ 20.05.2015 Split albums ART-SCHOOL_-_STRAIGHTENER.jpg|ART-SCHOOL / STRAIGHTENER ART-SCHOOL & STRAIGHTENER 06.03.2002 Otras compilaciones *17.09.2003 BEST OF 蓮沼 1999→2003 (#3車輪の下) *10.05.2006 ALL APOLOGIES（ニルヴァーナ トリビュート） (#12 About A Girl) *20.09.2006 bd SNOWBOARD RULERZ ORIGINALSOUNDTRACK (#12 あと10秒で) *09.07.2008 Asian Kung-Fu Generation Presents Nano-Mugen Compilation 2008 (#11 あと10秒で) *27.11.2013 WINTER LOVE MIX (#15 あと10秒で) *26.03.2014 Varios artistas - Yes, We Love butchers ~Tribute to bloodthirsty butchers~ Night Walking (#1 ファウスト) Curiosidades *Riki Kinoshita fue un artista solista de 1997-1999. *ART-SCHOOL se formó en 2000 *Masafumi Todaka es el más joven del grupo. *Masafumi Todaka incluso escribe y canta sus propias canciones. Algunas de sus canciones están en varios álbumes de ART-SCHOOl. *Riki lleva un diario en el sitio web oficial de ART-SCHOOL titulado The Diary Of Madman. *Riki toca la guitarra y Sakurai toca la batería en el grupo KAREN un proyecto paralelo. *La madre de Riki solía enviarle dinero para que pudiera pagar sus facturas antes de que él formara ART-SCHOOl. *Al baterista le encanta comer bananas, de ahí la razón por la que casi todos los vídeos musicales de ART-SCHOOl tienen bananas en ellos. *Sakurai y Riki son los únicos miembros originales de ART-SCHOOl. *Riki bebe hasta que está enfermo. Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Youtube oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Galería ART-SCHOOL_01.jpg|2009 ART-SCHOOL_02.jpg|2010 ART-SCHOOL_03.jpg|2011 ART-SCHOOL_04.jpg|2013 ART-SCHOOL_05.jpg|2014 ART-SCHOOL_06.jpg|2015 ART-SCHOOL_07.jpg|2016 ART-SCHOOL_08.jpg|2016 ART-SCHOOL_09.jpg|2017 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|broken eyes (Mayo 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Dreaming Of You (Febrero 2018) thumb|left|300 px|OK & GO (Febrero 2018) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2000 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Warszawa-Label